How I Met My Padawan
by Hailey01
Summary: When Qui-Gon first saw him he was a king. King from the start, king till the end. A king of the over three hundred united planets. The king of the mightest force in the galaxy. The king that most of other heads of the planets tried to get a good impression. The mysterious king that never showed himself. The king that no one knew his identity good enough. But now, Qui-Gon knows him
1. Chapter 1

**When Qui-Gon first saw him he was a king. King from the start, king till the end. A king of the over three hundred united planets. The king of the mightest force in the galaxy. The king that most of other heads of the planets tried to get a good impression. The mysterious king that never showed himself. The king that no one knew his identity good enough. But now, Qui-Gon knows him more than anyone in the galaxy. **

A jedi master walked in the the council chamber and found Master Yoda and Master Windu waiting for him.

"Have you called me masters?"

Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, Qui-Gon. We need to do some serious negotiation with a king, and we thought this might be a mission for you to do."

Mace Windu answered as he turned on the hologram device located on the center of the room.

"A negotiation with a king? Isn't that the senator's job?"

Asked Qui-Gon in confusion, but guessing an answer in his mind.

"Correct, you are, Master Qui-Gon. Refuses the responsibility, the senetor."

The green, short master answered as he moved his legs along with the cane he used.

"A responsibility that even a senator cannot bear... What kind of negotiation is this?"

Clearly, Qui-Gon was rather curious than afraid or overwhelmed.

"The negotiantion with The King. The king of the united planets right...here."

Windu pointed at a crowded corner of the map as he spoke.

"THE King? Wh, what.. Why me, masters? Why not your selves or anyone else? It's not like I don't like this mission, it's just that... Why me?"

Truly, Qui-Gon was not blaming the masters for choosing him for the negotiation, he was just wondering what was so special about him.

And the masters were not surprised a tiny but by Qui-Gon's reaction.

"The King is very hard one to negotiate with. Many of other planet's senators were harmed during their meeting with The King. He announced that he was a racist, he was only willing to meet humankind, he never liked a person who was always strict. When paying a visit they must bring gold and flowers. And there are many other unreasonable "rules" that he had set for the people that wishes to see him."

"So... The most matching person that you could find in this planet... Is me?"

"Exactly."

"...Ok masters. I'll just pay him a visit to say hi."

Qui-Gon said in a playful tone of humor.

"Be with you, the force will."

"Force be with you."

"Force be with you all, too."


	2. Chapter 2

-Stewjon

Qui-Gon parked his ride and walked to the entrance of the gigantic building with a magnificent design. One of the two guard that was standing by the door stopped Qui-Gon from entering the building.

"Your identity, please."

The guard stated with a numb face and numb voice.

"Qui-Gon Jinn from the Jedi Order."

Qui-Gon expected at least a raised eye brow by his answer, but he couldn't even see a tiny bit of flinch.

"You may proceed."

The guard, again, in his numb, solid voice, stated and didn't even give a glance to Qui-Gon anymore, as if he wasn't there in the first place.

Qui-Gon continued down the long hallway covered by red, luxury carpet, and reached The King's room. Well, one of his room that he was in right now.

There was a humongous door in front of Qui-Gon, and two guards just like the ones at the enterance to the building. There was also communicators in each guards' hands.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

One of them asked.

"Yes."

Qui-Gon answered shortly.

"Sire, a jedi knight wishes to speak with you."

The guard told the communicator.

"So the Republic still have courage to send people to me. All right. Let's see if this one survives..."

An old man's voice came out of the communicator, and by The King's answer, Qui-Gon was allowed.

"You may proceed."

The guard stated in his solid voice just like the other guard he'd met at the entrance.  
Qui-Gon was now in a room, 10 times big as the council chamber, and was painted dark colors. The red carpet continued for half a mile, continuing onto stairs, and to a black blinds covering the perimeter around a throne. Qui-Gon could not see The King's face because of the blinds.

"Hello Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

There was the voice as tough as a pile of burnt coals of an old man coming from behind the blinds.

"I assume you are The King."

Qui-Gon tried not to look emotional by any reason.

"So did you bring my gold treasure? Oh, never mind that. I change the rules. No need for the golds. Bring me the most valuable possession of yours. If you didn't bring it, the execution center is at my left."

The King said with a chuckle.

"Well aren't I lucky. I brought my treasure with me instead of gold."

Qui-Gon answered.

"Really? Then give me the precious treasure of yours."

The King demanded.

"You can want it, but you can not have it."

Qui-Gon said as he cleaned the fear of death from his answer.

"Is that a request for execution?"

He said with his voice filled with surprise from the new experience he had with Qui-Gon's answer. No one ever talked to him like that. EVER.

"No. You must learn it to own it."

Qui-Gon just hoped that The King was greedy enough to not kill him so he can learn Qui-Gon's treasure.

"...A learnable treasure of a master jedi... Probably a lightsaber skill or wisdom of patience.. Am I right?"

The King's voice was now overflowing with boredom.

"Good guess. It is one of the mental skill of the jedi. Force, we call it."

Qui-Gon said in relief.

"Force.. I've read about it. A limited power for each creature and only few of them are powerful enough to control objects.. Only useable when taught to unleash the power from a jedi..."

King was a little fascinated by the mystical power.

"You know things too well, sire."

Qui-Gon joked.

"Yes, yes I do."

The dry, confident voice behind the blinds answered.

"But I cannot teach the force in a day. It will take about a month or longer. Three weeks, if you are a fast learner."

"I don't like visitors... But I am interested in the force.. You may stay. My servant will guide you to your room."

"Thank you. We will start whenever you are ready."

The teaching was all part of Qui-Gon's plan. He knew if he'd spend some time with The King, he will be open.  
As Qui-Gon was thinking, a boy in a black hood, looking like 7 to 9 by the height, came out of no where and gave Qui-Gon a glance with his blue eyes, then started walking, and Qui-Gon followed.  
They didn't talk until they've reached the room where Qui-Gon was going to stay.

"...My master is very harsh isn't he?"

The boy spoke.

"...maybe. But I've seen worse. And he is a very powerful man."

Qui-Gon commented with a smile.

"I wish I could get away from him.. But I can't run away from three hundred planets. Fighting master would be like fighting the whole galaxy."

The boy had some upset feelings in his voice. Qui-Gon couldn't see his face, though.

"So are you a... Slave?"

Carefully asked Qui-Gon.

"Yeah. My grandparents became slaves and our whole family are slaves. I'm the only one in here. We all got sold to different people."

The boy didn't seems to care much about it. But Qui-Gon felt pity and he thought maybe he would add the boy to his plan of getting out of here alive and allowed.

"What's your name?"

"Eil. Eil Faseo." (Eil is pronounced as ill.)

"Ok Eil, my name is..."

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I did hear the conversation, you know."

"Great. I'll see you around."

"It will be my honor, master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Just call me Qui-Gon. I'm fine with it."

"My master would not allow that."

"But I'm fine with it."

"... You're the most brave person that have visited my master. Good luck surviving this place."

"You too."

And the boy left while Qui-Gon observed his room. Big and unique. Decorated with all the gold The King had taken from the visitors, which was quiet a lot.  
From tomorrow he would have to face The King, risking his life and possibly the Republic's. But this wasn't his first life-in-stake experience. He was an expert for such unpredictable future of his.


End file.
